


hot girl mess

by absolutelyjaded



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Dorms, Eremika - Freeform, Eren loves it, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Mikasa WAP, Mikasa is an exhibitionist, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Period Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, how to do tags aaa, yes mikasa wap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelyjaded/pseuds/absolutelyjaded
Summary: Mikasa receives a text message from her best friend on a Friday night. Everyone's out to a party but she's in her dorm room, busy with her camera and ... other things. She hears a knock on her door, she knows it isn't her roommate, but she opens it anyway to reveal her best friend, Eren, looking like the object of her desire for the night.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	hot girl mess

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! this is a rly smutty fic kshgs i hope ur ready. also this is my first smut fic so pls be kind and leave a comment below!! enjoy!! <33

The soft hum of the air conditioner is lulling Mikasa to sleep. It was nearing summer already, which explains the heat they experience in the day and the silk booty shorts replacing the long pajamas Mikasa often wears to sleep. She absolutely hates the heat and humidity so she was thankful for the cold air being pumped into her dorm room. It doesn’t take much for her to fall asleep, especially during Friday nights when she gets a little time off of student council work and her academics, and she really was close to dozing off when the loud notification sound from her phone prompted her to grapple for it under the sheets. She sighed at herself for forgetting to turn her phone to sleep mode, god knows how important getting rest was to her. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the bright light from her screen, but it took her half a second to register the name that flashed.

Eren Jaeger’s timing was impeccable. It was nearing 2 AM and she stayed up a little to finish her political science paper, so she really was looking forward to finally resting for the week, but the night apparently had a different plan for her. She rested her head on her palm as she read the message. Eren was her best friend turned fuck buddy, and sometimes she likes to think that it’s a little more than that but then laughs at herself for her ridiculousness. She and Eren could never have that kind of relationship. Their arrangement was sufficient enough for both of their needs and it was all they could ask for at the moment. They’ve only been experimental with each other when they entered college, but they had lost their first kiss to each other back in high school when Eren snuck alcohol from his father’s stash to their party and got everyone drunk. He and Mikasa were drunk as hell and decided to just lose their first kiss to each other. It wasn’t long after that when they found themselves stripping each other off at Eren’s apartment after their year-ender party on their first year in college. Fuck it, they said, there’s nobody else they’d like to do it with for their first time anyway. They’ve gotten significantly better at having sex after that night. Eren certainly learned new tricks and Mikasa, as well, and not surprisingly, they both mentioned that they’d like to keep doing this, — exclusive to each other but never committing to a proper relationship — the way fuck buddies were supposed to do.

 **Eren:** wru? why didn’t u come to the party???

Mikasa rolled over to her stomach, fully awake now. She considered ignoring it and just tell Eren in the morning that she was already asleep when he messaged, but she figured she might as well respond.

 **Mikasa:** I’m in my dorm room. Had to finish a paper tonight haha…  
 **Mikasa:** How's the party?

Sasha, her roommate, begged her to come to Jean’s frat party tonight. She was dressed in a sexy black number, fixing her hair in a high ponytail when Mikasa came home from a student council meeting that ran later than expected. Sasha groaned when Mikasa entered the room, thrusting the comb at the black-haired girl's direction and asking for her help with her high ponytail. She couldn’t get all the baby hairs framing her face to cooperate, she said.

“What are you wearing to the party?” Sasha asked, looking at Mikasa’s reflection in the mirror while shoving a potato chip in her mouth. Mikasa was brushing through the baby hairs on her head and gave her roommate a tired look. She gave nothing but a groan and told the brunette that she had a lot to finish by tonight so she’s sitting this one out, but that she’d make it up to Jean next time. Jean was throwing his first frat party as the president of the biggest university fraternity and every single one of their friends are going because it is a big deal to him. It’s been a well-deserved promotion in rank for him and Mikasa was glad to have been invited, but she argued to Sasha that she really needed to clear out her backlog. Sasha whined and told her she could push those academic requirements to another day, no, maybe even later when they get home from the party (she is Mikasa after all, what can’t she do?), but Mikasa isn’t one to cram her academic requirements, especially ones as important as this one. “But-but…no…” resigned Sasha, there was no point in arguing with Mikasa on this. At least, she said, Jean’s known for his wild parties, so there’s more to attend for the rest of the year.

Mikasa waited for Eren’s reply for a bit, but seeing that it’s been left on delivered for a minute now, she closed the messaging app and logged on to her private Twitter. Looking at the sexual content on her timeline, she felt heat curl in between her legs and imagined there were fingers fiddling her folds. She sat up and fixed the pillows, stacking three on top of each other. _Couldn’t sleep, so might as well_. Nobody she knows follows her on her private account where she sells her nude photos, videos of her masturbating, and sex stories. She’s kept it anonymous, of course, cropping her face and making sure nothing notable in the background will give her identity away. Besides, she chooses her followers carefully, filtering through the sketchy ones. She loves filming herself, she knows she looks good and she isn’t afraid to cater to her sexual urges, so she figured she might as well charge people for it. She’s got a couple of loyal subscribers on her private Twitter (she doesn’t trust OnlyFans). Lately, however, she hasn’t been making any content because of her academic schedule. Everything has been so busy with her life now that she’s in her 3rd year of college, so tonight she thought that she might as well do it. She grabbed her camera and positioned it on the table adjacent to her bed, to where she could comfortably recline without the camera angle grazing her face. She grabbed her toys and a bottle of lube from her secret drawer and turned the led lights she put behind her bed frame on red to further get her in the mood. Ah, the music, she almost forgot about it. She took the small Bluetooth speakers she and Sasha shared since freshman year and played her favorite playlist for sexing up on low volume. She checked on the angle of the camera one last time, pressed record, then proceeded to recline into position.

Mikasa’s pink silk camisole and matching booty shorts with black lace lining came into view under the red lights. She reclined on her stack of pillows but remained slightly sitting up. She spread her legs slowly, savoring the sensuality she was exuding, and spread her folds through the fabric, which completely soaked through, its wet evidence wonderfully showcased. Her fingers deftly massaging her clit while her other set of fingers twirled her nipples in circles. Mmm, she moaned. Talking in her videos or giving any indication of her voice is a big no-no, so she stuck with making incoherent noises. She grabbed the pink vibrator and put it against her clit, making her jerk back in pleasure. The fingers that were previously on her button moved to where her hole was and gently pressed circles against it. By now, her moans were drowning out the low sound of music playing in the background. _God, she was so ready to be penetrated_.

She almost didn’t hear the knock on the door due to the headiness ringing in her ears, but it got a little intense after the first set of knocks. She pulled herself to reality and stopped what she was doing immediately. _Fuck, I was really feeling it_ , she hissed in annoyance. Sasha couldn’t be back this soon, it’s the height of the party, for Christ’s sake. Besides, that girl would’ve texted her if she was on the way back, or if she would be spending the night at either Connie’s or Niccolo’s. She hobbled over to where the door was, not bothering to turn the camera off or hide the toys. There’s no way this person is Sasha, she thought, so they’re probably someone who got a little too drunk and is now knocking on the wrong door. She took a peek at the peephole and came in direct view of a set of pink lips on an angular jaw who belongs to someone she definitely knows (and has come in contact indecently, more than once). What was he doing here?

Mikasa opened the door slightly and took in the view that met her. Eren’s hand was in the pocket of his black hoodie while the other fell down to his side when the door opened. He looked a little surprised when he saw Mikasa’s face in hues of red from the lights in the room. She didn’t open it all the way to welcome him in so he just stood there, taking in her seductive allure. Mikasa was surprised to see him standing there. This idiot, she thought, interrupting her in the middle of pleasuring herself — without texting!

His hair was tied in a low bun with a few loose strands framing his face in a beautiful, natural way. His eyes, Mikasa noted, were a little red around the edges. Still, the sight of him made her clench the muscles in between her legs, reminding her of the wetness in between them, and what she was just about to do before his knocking interrupted her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked. Checking out for other people in the hallway and realizing there aren’t any, save for the man in front of her, she opened the door wide enough to reveal her in her silk sleepwear, the swells of her breast made a nice show and her perky nipples puckered through the thin fabric, along with the booty shorts was soaked with her wetness. Eren licked his lips as he felt them go dry at the sight of her looking so fucking immaculate.

“Fuck, uh, I messaged you. I told you I was coming over,” He grabbed the back of his neck with his free hand and squirmed in unease. He felt his length get tight in his pants as it grew bigger by the second.

Ah, Mikasa thought, she was… preoccupied. She opened the door further to let him inside, the music still playing in the background. She also made sure to lock the door behind him. “Did you lose your keys again?” She inquired as she turned her back on Eren, showing him the way her plump behind ate the thin fabric of her silk shorts, and sat on the edge of her bed, not bothering to hide what she was up to.

The dildo, the vibrator, and the bottle of lube on the bed made Eren think of two things: One, how he would love to see Mikasa use it to pleasure herself, and two, how he would love to use them on her as he fucks her. He didn’t know which sight he wants to see first. “No,” he chuckled at her question, “I just missed you,” Fuck, he really did miss her. They haven’t seen each other in a while because of their conflicting schedules so he really was looking forward to seeing her tonight, and when he didn’t find her at the party, he came straight here. Jean was elated when Eren told him that he’ll be leaving early and ushered him out of the party jokingly (he thinks?), but now he’s sure that he’s the winner of the night. Seeing Mikasa like this brings the fire inside him into a goddamn blaze as if there’s nothing more important than this moment. He bent to kiss her smack on the lips, and Mikasa tilted her face to meet him halfway. He groans into the kiss, he has missed this so much.

They both agreed that they wouldn’t sleep with other people to keep things safe, and they did a great job at seeing to that rule. They truthfully just didn’t like the idea of the other person doing it with another, but they weren’t ready to be in a relationship with each other either.

Mikasa knows what Eren is here for, she spotted the bulge in his pants the moment he entered the room. Eren pushed Mikasa back on the stack of pillows she created earlier and went in between her opened thighs as they mauled each other hungrily. Their determined strokes driving each other into another state of sexual urgency. Mikasa thought of how much she appreciates Eren’s goddamn psychic timing. How did he know she needed him so damn bad without her even knowing herself? He came running into her rescue just in time as if knowing she shouldn’t be pleasuring herself without his aid. Eren’s soft lips made such a wet mess with hers, and she can smell faint traces of liquor in his breath. He pressed against her on the bed and caged her head in between his arms, trapping her in his embrace. She moaned at the feel of his hardness pressing against her wet heat, noting the layers that separated them, getting impatient that they aren’t touching yet. The way he rolled his hips against the center of her pelvis made her groan in pleasure. She pulled his head back by grabbing onto the roots of his hair, violently jerking his head back from planting hickeys on her breast. Her loud pants reverberated throughout the room and she looked at him with wolfish eyes, marveling at his sexed-up expression.

“Take your fucking clothes off, Jaeger,”

He chuckled, kissing both of her hardened nipples through her camisole, “Mm, yes ma’am,”

Mikasa ran her hands through his hard abdomen as he lifted his shirt and hoodie, discarding them on the corner of the bed, she gaped at his intense gaze that took in every lift of her chest. She reveled in her power. She has known Eren since they were children, and she knows for a fact that he’s never been romantically nor sexually interested in anyone but her, and that inflated her confidence exponentially. To be appreciated and gazed at the way he was doing to her at this moment is almost enough to make her moan out loud.

The hunger burned in his eyes as Mikasa sat up and tenderly ran her fingers across his abdomen, on his chest, trailing on his nipples, then finally pulling on the back of his neck so she could kiss him. His hand went to cup the back of her head while the other one massaged her plump breast. She moaned desperately into the kiss. He drew his hands down to her waist, then cupped her wet heat through the fabric. Now, it was his turn to groan loudly as he felt her soaking through the thin material of her silk shorts. She clearly wasn’t wearing panties underneath as her lips made a wet indent on the fabric. His fingers massaged her lips in circles, the palm of his hand perfectly rubbing against her clit, and soon enough, she was bucking her hips onto his hand fervently, trying to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling.

“Eren, uhh, fuck,”

He pried her breasts out of the thin camisole and spit on her nipple, then the other, and soon, he had his face buried in her breasts, sucking, pulling, toying with her hard, pink, sensitive buds. Mikasa clenched her eyes shut, softly gasping for air. She felt his hand push the fabric of her shorts to the side and felt two of his fingers entering her warm, wet pussy, going into a frenzy while his thumb fiddled on her clitoris. Fuck, fuck, fuck! His long, talented fingers are reaching spots she can never reach on her own and, as if he knew just what she needs, he went down on her and sucked on her swollen clitoris with his wet mouth. His saliva mixing with her fluids. Her scream, which was loud enough to shake the whole damn building, was cut short when Eren’s hand came in to cover her mouth to muffle the noises she was making. Mikasa was a thrasher, that he knew. Her body shook violently but he still managed to keep his fingers inside her, ramming them as he added another finger, riding out her orgasm. He mauled her clitoris with his wet tongue, pressing it flat against her pussy. He planted kisses along her stomach, her chest, her neck, and then her mouth, getting her to calm her screams down into tiny whines and airy pants of breath.

He leaned back on his knees, panning his view to look at her lustful position, — silk clothes in a disarray, showing her wet, exposed breasts, and his fingers still inside her dripping fucking pussy —and god, the heady look on her face was enough to last him a lifetime. The image of Mikasa looking like this burned in his brain. This is probably one of the best views he’s ever gazed upon. Eren watched her pussy intently as he pulled his fingers out of her, realizing that there was something else in them. “Babe,” he didn’t know what to say, maybe it was the light in the room? No, he’s sure of what this is, “… babe, I think you’re on your period,”

Mikasa’s face registered shock. Oh god, she thought, ugh, great. She knew it was nothing to be embarrassed about, — periods are normal, — but she should’ve taken note of the date today. “I’m sorry, I totally forgot the date today,” she said as she sat up and took a tissue from her bedside table to wipe her wetness mixed with blood on Eren’s hand. “No, no,” He grabbed her hand, it’s okay, he’s not disgusted, in fact, he’s a little more turned on if that was even possible at this point.

She made a move to grab his waist, “Let me do this for you, instead,” she tugged on his waistband to reveal the thick girth he was sporting and involuntarily clenched her thighs at the sight of his crown, glistening with precum. His cock was big, bigger than when she first had it, but still beautifully gratifying, no, more than gratifying. Eren had no time to adjust to how fast she put his cock in her wet mouth. He bucked his hips instinctively down her throat and threw his head back, closing his eyes and hissing out a breath at the first contact with her warm mouth, but recoiled when he thought that he probably should be gentler. Mikasa had no qualms though, in fact, she grabbed his balls with one hand and pumped his length up and down with the other, spreading, massaging her saliva onto his member.

“Yeah? You like lapping up my cock like that, huh?” He couldn’t control the noises he was making anymore. Mikasa has a way with her mouth, there really isn’t anything she isn’t good at whether it be martial arts, school, or the way she ate his cock like a fucking pro. He’s deep inside her throat now, balls deep in her. Her warm, wet mouth sheathing him, milking his cock as he feels the tremors of her choking on it.

“Fuck, yeah, uhh… such a good fucking slut, aren’t you, Mikasa? You fucking cockwhore,” Mikasa hummed in pleasure at the feel of his thick cock down her throat. Her nose mashing against his balls. She wiggled her head and hummed even more, which sent heavenly vibrations onto Eren’s thick cock. He groaned and held her head in place, curling his fingers at the roots of her hair, and refused to allow her to surface for air until she begs with her eyes. Mikasa was enjoying it. Getting face fucked while satisfying her degradation kink like this? There was nothing better she could think of. Eren continued to thrust his cock down her throat; Mikasa’s mouth wrapping around it religiously.

He finally released his grip on his hair when tears started to drip down her cheeks. She gasped for air, coughing out the excess of saliva dripping down her chest. Eren had enough of it. He decided that he was fucking her raw tonight, there was no way he couldn’t. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to make her kneel on the bed with him. He frantically took her camisole off, almost ripping it in the process, and proceeded to tug her shorts down as well.

“Eren, what are you—“ Mikasa let out a surprised noise when he pushed her down on the bed roughly.

“I’m fucking you.” He stated, leaving no room for her opinion. He lined up his cock on her slit, teasing her, “Raw. I’m fucking you raw,” and with that he entered her heat, filling her up to the brim instantaneously, disregarding the need for lube since both of their sexes were so wet already. Mikasa almost came the moment his cock stretched open her pussy. The moans they emitted could drown out the party Jean was having. Fuck, I feel so full. Eren rammed in her like a goddamn machine, making her moans vibrate into higher octaves. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other and the way his hips pressed against her clit every single time he laid a thrust on her was euphoric, the whole sex was euphoric.

Eren’s grunts on Mikasa’s neck signifies that he’s close to coming, his thrusts were getting sloppier, too. Mikasa knows not to underestimate him, though. He peels his upper body away from hers, and she tremors at the sudden lack of his weight on hers, however, he maintains the speed of his thrusting. He grabs the back of her knee and places her leg on his shoulder, inviting deeper strokes. She doesn’t think she can spread her legs even wider than this, — she doesn’t think she can scream louder than this — and when Eren puts his hand in between them and rubs his fingers frantically on her swollen clit, she feels her eyes roll to the back of her head, face lifting to the ceiling, screaming out in abandon.

“Look at the mess you’re making, baby,” he uttered in his hoarse voice. “You look like a proper whore, taking my cock in your tight pussy,” She feels the insides of her pussy throb as it releases a gush of fluid, squirting every time Eren thrusts inside her as he rides out her orgasm. Never mind the screams she was letting out into the night, her neighbors can shut it. He grabs a handful of her breast, kneads it, then drags his large, veiny hands to her neck, cutting off the blood flow to her head, leaving Mikasa to spend her 3rd orgasm of the night feeling high and elated as he choked her exactly as she wants it.

Not long after, Eren releases a string of OHs and AHs as his hips bury his cock further inside Mikasa, releasing his cum deep inside her belly. He lay on top of her for a while, unmoving, as his fat cock goes flaccid inside her. He trails a butterfly of kisses on her body as he pulled out, taking a peek at Mikasa’s sated expression before taking a better look at her lying down on the messed up bed, hickeys all over her breast and legs spread open to reveal the wet pussy filled with his cum. He noticed the vibrator right beside her pillow, completely forgetting about him using it on her as he was too busy with the idea of fucking her raw on her period. Next time, he noted, not now, seeing as she was about to doze off.

Mikasa was coming down from her high when she saw Eren pick the vibrator up with his hand, it was only then that she remembered what she was doing before he got here to sex her up. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, surprising Eren as she pushed him off of her. Mikasa shot up so fast despite the lack of control over her body and clumsily crawled towards the edge of the bed to grab the camera on the table. How had she forgotten?! She was filming herself before he got here! She checked to see if it was still recording. Lo and behold, the screen showed a blinking red dot.

Oh my god, oh my god, she muttered. Eren stood up and went behind her, checking to see what she was so occupied with. She spun around to face him, — both of them still naked — holding the small, compact camera in her hand (She had turned the recording off already). She gave him an apologetic expression, “Eren, I am so, so, so, sorry,”

She made him sit on the bed as she anxiously explained to him the situation that led to her apologizing to him in this manner. Eren told her that yes, he understood that she didn’t intentionally film them having sex, he trusted that Mikasa would never do that, but the only thing running through his mind as Mikasa was frantically explaining herself was, Mikasa films herself. _Mikasa films herself_. And now, they have a sex tape together. If it was possible, he would’ve been hard in a millisecond with that thought alone.

He kissed her forehead and hushed her, standing up to embrace her and gently rocking their naked, sweaty bodies together. He chuckled and told her it was fine, that he would very much like to watch it, even. He was leading her to the bathroom when she halted in her footsteps,

“…You’re not mad?” Her eyes, wide and mildly showing pleasant surprise, made Eren weak in the knees.

“Are you kidding, babe? That was one of the best sex we've had and we have it on tape. I’m fucking ecstatic,” Of course, he didn’t mind. He’s never one to be disgusted with Mikasa’s kinks, heck, he’s more than glad to appease her. Ever since he learned that Mikasa had a degradation kink he made sure to deliver to it all the time, and now that he understands her exhibitionism, there’s no way he would let her get off that easy.

The water pelting down their heads invited Mikasa to trace the faint bruises on Eren’s shoulders. They were rough tonight, driven by their first time fucking each other without a condom, — on her period, no less — and she loved every second of it. Eren brought their foreheads together and laid a chaste kiss on her lips, “What do you do with the recordings, by the way?” He inquired innocently.

Mikasa figured that there was no harm in telling Eren about her private, subscription-only Twitter account where she sells her videos anonymously. God, Eren closed his eyes, she just keeps surprising me. It hasn’t been long after he came but his cock started to spring up at the thought of Mikasa filming herself and selling them online. He wonders what other nasty things she’s been up to that he didn’t know about, how he would love to continue doing it with her if she let him. Mikasa assured him that she’ll keep the video between them and promised not to upload their unexpected tape on the internet.

“That’s good,” he muttered as they were drying each other off, “Only I get to see you like this, do you like this,” Mikasa smiled, she was sure they’ll be making more of those videos soon.

The pair put on clothes, — Mikasa, a shirt and leakproof period underwear, and Eren, his sweatpants — as they cleaned the mess they made in the room. Mikasa got new sheets and Eren took care of stashing away the toys. Together, they erased any evidence of the bloody mess they made, then they proceeded to make a nest in Mikasa’s double bed. Neither of them was ready to sleep, but they wanted to hold each other as they were both tired from their excursions. They talked about school, their parents, and their plans for the summer as Mikasa laid her head on Eren’s muscular chest, content in his embrace with his arm around her. She felt him kiss the crown of her head as she traced circles on his chest,

“…” He breathed in deep and let out a sigh, “I love you, Mikasa,”

Mikasa stilled, letting out a soft gasp at his earnest confession. She felt the energy between them dancing like little flames, but she was too shocked to make a proper response. She lifted her head and looked up at Eren’s grayish-green eyes, reading the honesty and sincerity that is held in them. Her soft wondering expression made him chuckle. Landing a chaste peck on her lips, he told her that he’s felt like this for quite some time now, but that he’d only take what Mikasa can give him relationship-wise. Mikasa on the other hand was carousing, swimming in happiness, so she gave him a light-hearted chuckle and mentioned that she would love to be his girlfriend, but only if he asks properly.

The now-couple bathed in bliss until the sun rose. They dozed off eventually but not after watching their sex tape together and getting horny as hell again, which led to them fucking each other raw and filming themselves more than once, — intentionally, this time around— no longer as friends who had occasional sex, but as an official couple. They laid on the dirtied sheets, muscles sore and skin faintly roughed up. Sleeping in content in finally airing out their feelings for one another. Neither of them would trade this moment, — each other — for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> how are you? how's everything going with your life? feel free to comment down your thoughts on this fic or whatever thoughts you have in general!! but pls be kind hehe i spent the whole night writing this bc i just couldn't get eremika out of my head lmao <33


End file.
